


Единственный выход

by Aemilius21



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Angst, Gen, Апокриф в каноне
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemilius21/pseuds/Aemilius21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Несколько слов о ненависти</p>
            </blockquote>





	Единственный выход

_2237 год. Земля. Санкт-Петербург, город Пушкин. Начало июля._

Самолет из Норильска вылетел рано утром, и Сьюзен спала всю дорогу. Она проснулась, когда стюард попросил всех пристегнуть ремни. Самолету долго не разрешали садиться, а затем командир корабля начала ругаться, как школьный сторож Степаныч. После приземления пассажиры пять минут аплодировали.  
— Мама, — Ганька широко зевнул, — а почему командиру хлопают?  
Сьюзен тошнило. Наверное, так чувствовали себя в древности мешки с картошкой, которую возили в дизельных машинах. Повезло Ганьке с папой, им все нипочем.  
— Это традиция, — мама достала с полки дорожную сумку, — времен зарождения гражданской авиации. Пошли за багажом.  
Мама очень беспокоилась, и Сьюзен волновалась вместе с ней. Даже тошнота от этого прошла.  
— Талоны у меня, — папа достал из портмоне мультипаспорт и квитанции. — Идите сразу в зал ожидания.  
Тетя Фира стояла у колонны и держала в руках плакат: «Покорителям крайнего Севера экипажу Ивановых сюда».  
— Софа, ты меня извини, но ты бледная, как некормленый упырь.  
Мамину сестру Сьюзен уважала. Тетя Фира всегда говорила то, что думала, преподавала военным высшую математику и курила длинные папиросы, которые терпеть не мог папа.  
— На себя посмотри, — мама аж полыхнула обидой. — Тобой детей пугать можно.  
Тетя Фира сегодня надела длинную кожаную юбку, выкрасила волосы в черный цвет и стала похожа на вампира из старых фильмов, которые тайком от папы смотрел Ганька. Люди вокруг косились, но молчали.  
— Твои испугаются, — не осталась в долгу тетя, — как же…  
Ганька сделал вид, что у него опять болит зуб. Когда мама и тетя встречались, они вечно спорили из-за всякой ерунды. Даже дядя Йосель не мог их унять.  
— Вот интересно, а где отец семейства?  
Папу пришлось ждать еще десять минут — что-то сломалось в механизме выдачи багажа. Кто-то перепутал местный рейс с межпланетным, и из-за этого собралась очередь. Сьюзен даже разглядела в толпе центаврианский гребень. Тетя успела заказать такси, а мама почему-то страшно встревожилась и стала похожа на ежа-переростка. Внезапно во всем аэропорту погас свет, раздался звук выстрела, и диктор по громкой связи попросила пассажиров и встречающих сохранять спокойствие.  
— Мам, ты чего? — тихонько спросила Сьюзен, которая ничего не понимала, но чувствовала, что дело пахнет авиационным керосином.  
— В зеркало посмотри, — мама прижала ее к себе, точно пыталась от кого-то защитить. — Эсфирь, пошли отсюда.  
Рядом с паспортным контролем стояли четыре человека в черной форме и кожаных перчатках. Вдруг один из них, невысокий и темноволосый, посмотрел на нее и странно улыбнулся. Сьюзен сразу стало неприятно, будто она увидела паука-мутанта из фильма ужасов.  
— Спокойно, они ловят какую-то большую шишку. Какое им дело до нас? — как-то слишком неуверенно ответила тетя. И огляделась по сторонам, но у каждого выхода торчали люди в черно-коричневом.  
— А вот... — папа запнулся, и даже лысина у него стала красной. — Эсфирь, вызывай флаер. Немедленно. Ты что, не могла нас предупредить?  
Сьюзен почувствовала, что на нее смотрят как-то не так. Обернулась. Ей показалась, что она очутилась в теплом и ласковом море. А затем ее как будто отпустили и даже на прощание погладили по голове. Что это вообще было? Мама так никогда не делала. Не умела.  
— А я знала? — тетя натянуто улыбалась. — Андрей, на солнышке перегрелся? Двенадцатые редкая птица, и они мне не отчитываются. Что они вообще здесь забыли?  
До тетиной дачи ехали четыре с лишним часа. Их постоянно останавливали, проверяли документы и багажник. Вечером по новостям передали, что с помощью пси-полицейских поймали опасного преступника. Правда, двух агентов кто-то то ли застрелил, то ли зарубил, Сьюзен не расслышала из-за плеска воды. Нарядная ведущая говорила про телепатов с восторгом, но рот у нее дергался, как будто на столе сидела большая и жирная мышь.  
— Все это вранье, — мама резала овощи к салату, а Сьюзен раскрашивала Русалочку. — Разве они ловят контрабандистов?  
Ганька увлеченно строчил на лэптопе, наверное, писал письмо своей Катьке Матвеевой и не обращал ни на что внимания.  
— А почему нет, если им перешли дорогу? — тетя смолила уже пятую сигарету. — Какое счастье, что мы военные и к нам они не полезут. Послушай, в Варшаве есть хорошая гимназия при военно-технологическом. Там нет тестов.  
— Они в любую задницу без мыла влезут, — папа раздраженно грохнул посуду на столешницу. — Прости, Соня, не сдержался. Но… Пойду отопление проверю.  
Между прочим, выключенное, но папа чего-то очень боялся. А когда папа чего-то боялся, то он либо готовил, либо ставил самовар. Но сегодня боялась и мама, и тетя Фира, и даже Ганька, хотя брат за весь вечер и слова не сказал. Неожиданно позвонил домофон.  
— Эсфирь, — на экране появился старик, вылитый Тургенев из учебника, — я к вам с дисками.  
— Заходите, Родион Романович. Чаю, кофе? Соня, это профессор Дятлов.  
— Коньяку и не чокаясь, как говорят у вас на родине, но мне нельзя. И этот ужас, — профессор Дятлов потряс флэшкой, — пойдет на защиту?  
Вблизи профессор казался похожим не на Тургенева, а на киноактера. Но Сьюзен было от него не по себе. Обычные люди светятся, когда думают, а этот… он был чистым, как стерильные бинты.  
— Нет, разумеется, — тетя в очередной раз включила чайник. — Пусть дорабатывает, а то взяли моду перекачивать все из сети. Как там ваша собака?  
— О, эта прививка от клещей! Мой бедный мальчик, носик горячий, хвостом не виляет... Но хоть поел. О, должно быть, я вижу вашу сестру и ее супруга! — профессор потряс руку обалдевшему папе. — Наслышан, наслышан, читал вашу последнюю работу о струнах.  
Папа занимался физикой и выступал против войны. Это не мешало ему носить звание и преподавать военным. А мама вообще говорила, что ты можешь говорить о мире только тогда, когда тебе есть чем защищаться.  
— Это обычная побочка. Вот что, Родион Романович, приходите к нам завтра на шашлыки.  
У Сьюзен возникло подозрение, что профессор животных любит больше людей. Но чужим в голову она не лезла принципиально. Мало ли что там можно найти. Когда хлопнула калитка, мама не выдержала и спросила:  
— Фира, у вас роман?  
Бедная тетя даже челюсть уронила. А потом мысленно назвала маму очень нехорошим словом.  
— Типун тебе на язык, я не занимаюсь растлением седой древности! Софа, он старше дяди Йоселя, совесть поимей! Соседи мы, вот и все.  
Сьюзен открыла учебник по математике. «Из пункта А в пункт Б вылетели два тяжелых звездных крейсера». Долго же они летели.

***  
В Пушкине пахло настоящим летом, солнцем и травами. Впервые за год Сьюзен надела футболку с коротким рукавом. Хотелось бегать и дразнить Ганьку, а потом плескаться полдня в речке. Но нельзя, мама говорила, в воду слили какую-то дрянь, от которой кожа непременно покроется экземой.  
— Сьюзен, подай миску.  
Мама с Ганькой возились на кухне, а Сьюзен помогала папе с шашлыками. Есть хотелось ужасно. Жаль, лилии уже отцвели, могли бы подождать до маминого дня рождения.  
— Пап, а в Польше холодно?  
В мае закончился контракт родителей с Норильском, и их перевели в Польшу. Сьюзен часто меняла школы, а потому не особенно огорчилась переезду. Другое дело Ганька — у него в Норильске остался его гарем, как говорила мама. И Катька Матвеева.  
— Теплее, чем в Сибири. Возьми диск с учебником по природоведению и прочитай.  
Если папа вставал не с той ноги, то он бывал ужасным занудой. В последнее время это случалось все чаще.  
— Подполковник Иванов, — профессор Дятлов пришел не один, а с рыжим сеттером, — день добрый. Скажите, как ваши дамы относятся к черешне и томатному соку? Вы не бойтесь, Джек не кусается и совершенно ручной. Лежать!  
Сьюзен так не считала. С собакой творилось что-то плохое. Животные вообще ощущаются иначе. Их чувства не такие сложные, как у людей, но ярче. А Джек думал и чувствовал слишком сложно.  
— Положительно, — коротко ответил папа. — Вы откуда, Родион Романович?  
— Сейчас или вообще? Я родом из Львова, но это совершенно неважно.  
Пес открыл большую розовую пасть, зевнул и улегся рядом со стулом хозяина.  
— И как же вас занесло в наши края?  
— Здесь работает один из моих учеников. Удивительно талантливый молодой человек, но за ним нужен глаз да глаз. А вот и дамы и именинница.  
Мама надела в платье в горошек и высоко убрала волосы, а тетя Фира натянула джинсы и майку, которые шли ей больше вчерашней юбки. Ганька сегодня изображал пай-малька со скрипкой. Опять его гаммы слушать? Хоть в мамин день рождения он может вести себя нормально?  
Тетя поставила на стол торт со свечами.  
— Не знаете, что все-таки вчера было?  
— Понятия не имею, — ответил профессор Дятлов. — Я не читаю российских газет и не смотрю телевидение. Чего и вам советую, поберегите печень.  
Профессор Дятлов очень старался им понравиться, и все равно у Сьюзен шли от него мурашки.  
— Ну, знаете ли, — папа махнул рукой, — пять лет мы не были дома, и тут такое!  
— Андрей, звонили поляки, — мама строго посмотрела на папу. — Мне предлагают ставку в военной академии, стратегия и связи с общественностью. Что скажешь?  
— Давайте не будем о делах, — тетя положила себе на тарелку мясо и картошку. — Ганя, сыграй нам… да хотя бы вальс.  
— Хорошо, тетя Фира, — при этом Ганька скорчил такую рожу, от которой наверняка молоко в холодильнике скисло. — Вальс так вальс.  
Ганька, когда не гонял балду, играл хорошо, и Сьюзен даже нравилось. Но сегодня ей хотелось заткнуть уши. Ганька не попал ни в одну ноту. Даже собака зажала лапами уши, а затем вскочила и завыла.  
— Джек, Джек, успокойся, — профессор потрепал пса по ушам. — Что с тобой?  
Но Джек и не думал успокаиваться, он выл и выл на одной ноте, как будто хотел прекратить ганькино пиликанье. Сьюзен затаила дыхание, а затем мысленно попыталась успокоить собаку. И едва не закричала: Джек думал как человек, вернее считал себя им и не понимал, откуда у него хвост и четыре ноги.  
— Ганя! — мама сжала виски. — Разве это вальс? Собаке и той…  
— Джек, довольно, — профессор Дятлов особенно выделил голосом это слово. — Хватит.  
У Джека поднялась шерсть на загривке, он зарычал, с его клыков капала слюна. А потом бросился на Ганьку и попытался схватить его за горло. Сьюзен закричала и сделала первое, что пришло в голову — больно ударила по собачьим мыслям. С норильскими шавками обычно помогало, но Джек разозлился еще сильнее, он хотел разорвать Ганьку на куски. И тут мама сделала что-то такое, отчего Джек заскулил и попробовал уползти за печку. Он трясся и дрожал, как будто его побили коваными сапогами.  
— Ганя! — теперь мама и тетя Фира возились возле брата. — Ганечка! Тихо, успокойся, все хорошо…  
На шее у брата была длинная и глубокая царапина, а на шортах расползалось большое пятно. Сьюзен схватила ведерко со льдом, полотенце и подбежала к Ганьке, который так испугался, что даже не плакал. Вот только губы у него дрожали.  
— Значит, прививка, — теперь папа походил на пылающий костер. — Да ваш пес бешеный, Родион Романович.  
— Я все объясню, — профессор попытался надеть на Джека поводок, но тот скулил и щелкал зубами. — Произошло недоразумение. Я оплачу лечение, мы же взрослые люди. О-о-о-о…  
Теперь он походил на космического спрута из боевиков и всюду тянул свои щупы. Сьюзен сжалась и закрылась, как умела. А мама не успела.  
— Я так не думаю, — папа шумно втянул воздух и быстро пошел в дом.  
— Родион Романович, — тетя Фира усадила Ганю за стол и налила ему морса, — уйдите, пожа…  
Папа вышел, печатая шаг, на ходу достал из-за пазухи бластер и три раза выстрелил в Джека. Пес страшно захрипел, дернулся и умер.  
Сьюзен плакала и не отпускала руку брата. Она не могла успокоиться, чувствовала: случится что-то плохое. Ей было жалко всех.  
— Я этого так не оставлю. Потрясающее безобразие, — и профессор Дятлов ушел, не сказав «до свиданья».  
— Эсфирь! — папа поставил бластер на предохранитель. — В службу утилизации звонить через 812?  
— Да, Андрей. Нет, код сменился, нет… постой….  
— Эсфирь, приди в себя! Жара, эта псина тебе весь сад провоняет. Сюзанна, сейчас же прекрати реветь!

***  
Вечером дома было тихо, как перед грозой. Сьюзен сидела рядом с Ганькой и меняла ему компресс. В соседней комнате мама и тетя Фира мыли кельнский фарфор с щекастыми купидонами и гремели приборами.  
— Будут проблемы, — этого папиного тона боялись все его подчиненные и школьные учителя. — Эсфирь, ты знала, что твой сосед телепат?  
— Иванов! — даже отсюда Сьюзен чувствовала, как тетя Фира себя грызет. — Я не лезу в жизнь того, с кем не сплю! Лучше подумай о сыне. У меня есть знакомая… она психиатр.  
— Андрей, Фира, хватит ругаться, — мама говорила с ними, как с непослушными детьми. — Все уже случилось.  
К воротам подъехал неприметный флаер, из которого вышли люди в черно-коричневой форме. Телепаты. Среди них был тот, из аэропорта, и профессор Дятлов.  
— Откройте, Пси-корпус.  
_«Закройся, — обычно спокойный и ровный внутренний голос мамы сегодня звучал еле слышно, — скорее»._ Сьюзен представила, что между ней и остальным миром стоит плотная, звуконепроницаемая стена и вышла в гостиную. Она ничегошеньки не понимала.  
— Проходите, — дрожащими руками тетя Фира открыла дверь. — Чем обязаны? Присаживайтесь.  
В дом вошли пять человек в кожаных перчатках, и темноволосый из аэропорта командовал ими. Он положил на стол какую-то бумагу со странными каракулями.  
— Нам некогда разговаривать, — когда темноволосый заговорил, Сьюзен показалось, что она наступила во что-то мерзкое и противное. — Госпожа Иванова, вы знали, что вы телепат?  
— Нет, — мама как ни в чем не бывало продолжила протирать тарелочки. — А с кем я говорю? Представьтесь.  
— Альфред Бестер, пси-полицейский. С моим учителем... — профессор Дятлов по-военному кивнул. — ...вы знакомы. А это Сильвия и Татьяна, мои коллеги. Итак, вы утверждаете, что не знали о своих способностях. Тем не менее, вы сумели остановить собаку. Каким образом это согласуется между собой?  
Мама не собиралась сдаваться.  
— Не думаю, что обычная человеческая эмпатия заслуживает такого пристального внимания. Господа, вы тратите мое и свое время. Через три дня мы с мужем отбываем к месту службы.  
— Мы настаиваем, — невысокая женщина со скуластым лицом и раскосыми глазами вышла вперед, — чтобы вы прошли обследование в местном отделении Пси-корпуса. Если вы нормал, то вам нечего опасаться. Если вы обладаете интересующими нас способностями, то корпус будет рад принять вас в нашу семью.  
— Меньше энтузиазма, Сильвия, — Бестер натянуто улыбался. — Госпожа Иванова, пройдемте с нами. Возьмите паспорт, военный билет и страховой полис.  
В одной из школ Сьюзен училась девочка, которая очень хорошо понимала окружающих. Тест показал пятый уровень, за ней приехали из Москвы и забрали из семьи. Неужели и маму тоже?!  
— Слушайте, господа пси-полицейские, — тетя уперла руки в боки. — Вы рехнулись от жары? Моего племянника едва не загрызли…. Родион Романович, ваши ученики ведут себя несколько неэтично, если не сказать непрофессионально.  
— Мои ученики всего лишь выполняют свои обязанности.  
— Это абсолютно беспредметный разговор, — Сьюзен показалось, что папа вот-вот пристрелит телепатов, как Джека утром. — Господа, я звоню своему начальству. Моя жена не раз проходила тесты, и если вы не в состоянии…  
Телепаты переглянулись, а затем Бестер заговорил:  
— Господин Иванов, известно ли вам, что оказание помех Пси-корпусу приравнивается к диверсии и даче ложных показаний? Разумеется, вы можете позвонить… своему начальству, но дайте нам выполнить свою работу. Госпожа Иванова, как мальчик?  
Папа запнулся и словно стал меньше ростом.  
— Благодарю вас, Гане лучше. А почему вы спрашиваете?  
— Как знать, может быть, ваш сын обладает телепатическими способностями и сам, неосознанно спровоцировал пса? Правда, выяснить это может только глубокое сканирование.  
У мамы посерело лицо, она сжалась, как кошка перед прыжком. В школе о глубоком сканировании рассказывали страшилки. Говорили, что люди после него становятся либо психами, либо идиотами, которые даже слюни себе не могут вытереть.  
— Мой сын совершенно нормален. Вы не имеете права проводить сканирование без согласия опекунов. Это противозаконно.  
— Если человек представляет собой опасность для людей и алиенов, в случае чрезвычайной ситуации Пси-корпус имеет полное право вмешаться. Сегодня собака, а завтра… Все зависит от вашего сотрудничества. Так?  
Мама взяла ручку и медленно подошла к столу.  
— Поставьте подпись вот здесь и здесь, госпожа Иванова. Наш госпиталь работает круглосуточно.  
Когда вдали стих шум двигателя, папа схватил стоящую рядом кочергу и завязал ее морским узлом.  
— Соня, ты что натворила?!  
— Андрей, я не позволю этой чертовой системе сломать нашим детям жизнь. Это единственный выход.

***  
В холле госпиталя стоял красивый и неудобный диван, на котором сидели мамы с детьми и студенты с разноцветными ирокезами на головах. Все чего-то ждали с затаенным ужасом. Сьюзен пыталась читать «Таинственный остров», но буквы почему-то стояли вверх ногами.  
— Книжку переверни, — папа вцепился в подлокотники кресла. — Господи, почему так долго?  
Папа в Бога не особо верил и временами ругался из-за этого с тетей Фирой и дядей Йоселем, который звал его «упертым бараном». «Сузочка, — говорила в таких случаях мама, — никогда не выходи замуж за Овна. Мало того, что впутается в какую-нибудь сомнительную авантюру, так еще и будет громко страдать за правду». Где же она? Неделю уже чего-то там ищут и ничего не говорят.  
— Закончили, — мама вышла из-за черной железной двери и без сил опустилась на диван. — Даже не верится. Андрей, из Варшавы не звонили?  
— Восемнадцать раз, — папа неодобрительно посмотрел на мамин домашний халат и тапочки с длинными ушами. — Сумасшедший дом. Почему тебя не отпускали так долго?  
Сьюзен чувствовала мамину усталость и опустошенность, она как будто выцвела и даже рассердиться не могла.  
— У них такой бестолковый кадровик, не понимает с первого раза? Андрей, принеси нам чаю. Три ложки сахара.  
— Так мы поедем домой? — Сьюзен крепко обняла маму. — Совсем?  
— Не торопитесь, барышня, — из-за железной двери вышла женщина с подсиненной челкой. — Ваша мама нам нужна.  
Врач как будто все обо всех знала. И смотрела так пристально, что Сьюзен захотелось спрятаться под диван.  
— Но, Клавдия Арнольдовна, ведь все процедуры пройдены! Послушайте, я уже четыре дня как должна быть на службе.  
— Вам придется подать в отставку, — доктор отдала маме кипу листов. — Ваш телепатический уровень не позволяет вам нести службу. Мне странно, что этого не обнаружили раньше. Но у вас высокий порог отторжения, может быть…  
— Разве у меня может быть уровень выше минус первого? Это ошибка.  
— Восьмой, милочка, восьмой. И благодарите, что не двенадцатый.  
Все вокруг смотрели на маму, как на больную чумой или отвратительное чудовище, а папа схватился за воротник своего мундира.  
— Это ошибка, — севшим голосом повторила мама. — Этого просто не может быть.  
— Исследование говорит об обратном. Не беспокойтесь, о вас позаботятся.  
— Я не собираюсь работать с Пси-корпусом, я военная и у меня дети. Ведь не все телепаты служат?  
— Не все, — Клавдия Арнольдовна пожала плечами. — Мой вам совет, не ломайте себе жизнь. Вы ведь не хотите сесть в тюрьму? Можно, конечно, принимать лекарства, но…  
— Как можно сломать то, — мама стала серьезной и спокойной, — что уже сломано? Что подписывать?  
— Сначала пройдите комиссию, которая подтвердит, что вы не опасны. Вам назначат нейропсихолептики. Но лучше бы вы пошли в Пси-корпус.  
Папа молчал всю дорогу, а дома не выдержал.  
— Соня, ты понимаешь, что всю оставшуюся жизнь будешь сидеть на наркоте? Теперь каждую неделю к нам будет ходить врач и делать тебе уколы!  
— Андрей, — мама уже переоделась в синее платье с большим белым воротником, — рано или поздно это бы случилось. Надо устроить Сузочку и Ганю в ту гимназию при университете.  
— Там же полный пансион, нам не….  
— Мне положена пенсия. Андрей, я хочу, чтобы наши дети были в безопасности. Если… если я потеряю власть над собой. Чтоб ты знал, Бестера тоже переводят в Варшаву.  
Сьюзен прошмыгнула к Ганьке. Ей очень хотелось с кем-то подраться и отравить профессора Дятлова.  
— Это из-за меня, — впервые за неделю брат заговорил. — Из-за собаки?  
Хоть Ганя и не чувствовал людей, он все прекрасно понимал.  
— Нет, — Сьюзен плюхнулась на кровать и задышала глубоко. — Это все потому, что Бестер гад. Знаешь, — она крепко обняла брата, — я буду очень хорошо учиться, стану пилотом и улечу отсюда прочь. А тебя и маму заберу с собой. И пусть только к нам сунутся!  
— Ты девочка, а не Люк Скайуокер.  
— Ну и что?  
Через два дня после приезда в Варшаву к ним пришел высокий человек в сером костюме и сделал маме первый укол, от которого ее взгляд потускнел.

 _2246 год. Земля. Варшава. Июнь._  
Сьюзен казалось, что она попала в бесконечный день сурка или временную петлю. Построение — учеба — самостоятельные занятия — отбой, и так шесть дней в неделю. Кадеты старших курсов держали экзамены дважды в год, и, как водится, откладывали все на последний момент. В декабре и в июне в общежитии было не продохнуть от запаха валерьянки и пустырника. Сьюзен атмосфера всеобщей тихой истерики порядком раздражала. Да проще выучить китайский язык, чем терпеть эти камлания с бубном и халявой.  
— Выгонят! Как есть выгонят, — раздавалось там и тут. — Вот увидите, у Брагинского четыреста двадцать второй взвод вынесут вперед ногами!  
Брагинский преподавал историю и обществознание, а кроме того, был заместителем директора. Получить на экзамене у него пять… да проще проникнуть во владения ворлонской империи и вернуться живым, не побитым и в своем уме.  
— Конечно, — Сьюзен захлопнула учебник по основам идеологической обработки, — выгонят нас с предпоследнего курса. Столько лет учили — и выпинают. Ври больше!  
По радио говорили об очередном восстании на Марсе и о том, что, кажется, крейсер «Прометей» и капитана Янковского занесло немного не туда.  
— Тебе легко говорить, отличница! И вообще, тебе брат конспекты оставил.  
— Радость моя, иди в задницу! Хоть иногда, — Сьюзен отвесила однокласснику подзатыльник, — думай, что говоришь.  
Ганька уже учился в академии и в редкие увольнительные таскал ее по городу и травил пилотские байки. Чем дальше, тем больше брат отдалялся от дома и все чаще говорил о службе на каком-нибудь исследовательском корабле.  
— Иванова! — в инфотеку влетела староста курса Вышневская — серьезная девочка с толстой косой. — Тебя в учебную часть. По личному делу. Сро…  
Но Сьюзен уже ее не слышала. Перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, на пятой крейсерской скорости она неслась в учебку и отчаянно старалась не думать о том, что услышит в зелено-голубом кабинете. Папа… не уследил? Сьюзен не помнила, как добежала.  
— Курсант Иванова, присаживайтесь, — завуч Брагинский сидел с непростым лицом, щурил безумные от недосыпа лиловые глазищи и пытался отбиться от Юльки Ольбрыхского. — Курсант Ольбрыхский, можете быть свободны.  
— Товарищ капитан второго ранга! — Юлька смотрел настолько томно и бесстыже, что его понял бы даже первогодок. — Может, договоримся полюбовно?  
По вечному обычаю мажоров всех времен и народов, Юлька продолбал три четверти семестра и теперь пытался навязать всем и каждому свои сексуальные услуги. Получалось плохо, поговаривали, что пани Моника уже подписала приказ об отчислении.  
— Иезус Мария! — Брагинский не на шутку разозлился. — Что такого я сделал в своей прошлой жизни, что в этой ты наказываешь меня работой с непроходимыми тупицами? Идите в библиотеку, кадет Ольбрыхский, готовьтесь. Экзамен будете сдавать комиссии.  
Юлька бочком протиснулся в дверь и убрался. Про себя он честил завуча курвой и песьей кровью, но благоразумно молчал.  
— Капитан Брагинский, — Сьюзен постаралась слиться с обстановкой, — вы хотели меня видеть? Могу я узнать, в чем причина?  
Поговаривали, что у Януша Брагинского не все дома и что он опоздал родиться веков этак на шесть. Ему бы воевать с Богданом Хмельницким, а не страдать над электронными журналами и планами элективов.  
— Напомните, какой у вас результат боев на тренажере?  
— Двадцать пять сражений, двадцать пять побед.  
Сьюзен уже ничего не понимала, но тихо радовалась тому, что, кажется, все в порядке. Побеждать в симуляторе, на учебных программах не сложно. Она всегда знала, что делать и как поступит противник, как будто ей кто-то подсказывал. В реальном бою будет сложнее.  
— И ни одного взыскания за год.  
Еще бы, когда ты шесть лет живешь по принципу «не попадайся и не говори никому и никогда», трудно ожидать другого.  
— Я не совсем понимаю вас, пан Януш.  
О черт, у нее манжета расстегнулась. Сейчас аккуратист Брагинский оторвет кому-то голову.  
— Пришли результаты региональной олимпиады по математике. Вы вторая.  
Чего? Получается, она решила все мозголомные задачи и совсем немного не дотянула до первого места?! День дурака праздновали два месяца назад.  
— Не может быть.  
— Сюзанна, какое потрясающее неверие в свои силы. Мы с пани Моникой посовещались и решили, что вы заслуживаете поощрения. На мой экзамен можете не приходить, а три дня увольнительной проведите вместе со своими. И застегните манжету, офицер начинается с аккуратности и выправки!  
Три дня вставать не в шесть утра, повидаться с семьей? На ее улице точно перевернулся крейсер с пряниками.  
— Насколько я знаю, — Сьюзен застегнула многострадальную пуговицу, — три призовых места дают право на стипендию в академии?  
— Да, но вам беспокоиться не о чем, вы ведь занимаетесь борьбой. В любом случае, говорить об этом пока рано. Ваше разрешение на увольнительную.  
Домой Сьюзен летела как на крыльях. Она не звонила папе и Ганьке, хотела сделать сюрприз. Папа снимал квартиру в старой, «исторической» части города, где с ажурных балконов свисали розы.

Она не выдержала, зашла в цветочный магазин и купила лилии. Синтетических не было, пришлось выложить четверть стипендии за настоящие. Прохожие и соседи оглядывались ей вслед, но Сьюзен привычно не замечала моря людских мыслей и чувств. Если сделать вид, что ничего не слышишь, то безостановочный треп в голове рано или поздно утихает и становится еще одним рабочим шумом. Перед дверью папиной квартиры Сьюзен замерла, досчитала до десяти и достала магнитный ключ.  
— Я приш…  
Дверь была открыта. К ним влезли? Не похоже, мыслей не слышно. Где Гражина, она же должна быть рядом с мамой? Сьюзен бросила цветы и на негнущихся ногах пошла в обитую мягким войлоком комнату мамы. Замок заперли с обратной стороны, пришлось ломать учебным виброножом и шпилькой.  
— Мама?  
В глаза бросилась безвольно висящая рука и длинные, мышиного цвета волосы на подушке. Сьюзен бухнулась на кровать и с трудом заставила себя положить руку на сонную артерию. Пульс едва прощупывался. Рядом с постелью валялись длинные, до локтя черные перчатки и пустая пачка из-под нейроаминазина.  
— Мама, мамочка, — из груди вырвался беспомощный всхлип, за который Сьюзен тут же отвесила себе мысленную пощечину, — что же ты?  
В аптечке Сьюзен с трудом отыскала марганцовку и приготовила светло-сиреневый раствор. Так их учили на занятиях по первой доврачебной помощи. Одну часть в кружку, другую во флягу. Руки почти не тряслись. Теперь надо не расплескать и влить… но как? Сьюзен ненавидела использовать то, что сломало маму и могло уничтожить ее саму, но другого выхода не было. Она поставила чашку на тумбочку, взяла мамину руку и _позвала_.  
— Мама, очнись.  
Молчание. Она уходила все дальше и дальше, пряталась в своих иллюзиях, как Алиса в Зазеркалье, и не оглядывалась.  
— Мама, не бросай нас. Мама, приди в себя.  
Нет ответа. Вскрытые вены, веревка, мышьяк, газ, теперь вот и это. Что делать?  
— Сузочка.  
Мамино присутствие походило на дуновение ветерка, но Сьюзен было и того достаточно. Так рыбак упрямо тянет из воды отяжелевшую леску, так трава пробивает слой асфальтовой подушки.  
— Больно…  
— Пей, — Сьюзен прижала к маминым губам эмалированную чашку. — Вот так, хорошо.  
Мама слушалась, как механическая кукла, морщилась и кашляла. А затем схватилась за горло — тошнота не заставила себя ждать. Сьюзен подхватила ее, потащила в туалет и нагнула над унитазом. Бесполезно отгораживаться, когда плохо кому-то близкому, это так же сильно бьет по тебе.  
— Господи, — мама прокашлялась и вытерла губы. — Дрянь.  
— Еще, — Сьюзен отвинтила с фляги крышку. — Пока все не выйдет.  
И так еще четыре раза. К концу Сьюзен была мокрой, как мышь. Перед глазами стояла плотная серая пелена. Кислого, бьющего в ноздри запаха она уже не замечала.  
— Вы кто? — мама тяжело дышала и смотрела мутными глазами.  
— Мама, это я, Сьюзен. Пойдем. Тебе надо лечь.  
Сьюзен говорила с ней, как с больным ребенком или упрямым стариком. Насмотрелась на хороших докторов в больницах.  
— Девушка, — мама опять закашлялась, и ее затрясло, как в припадке эпилепсии, — не врите. Моей дочери одиннадцать лет, и она учится в военной гимназии под присмотром. Вас прислал Андрей?  
Бесполезно. Дальше будет только хуже.  
— Д-да, — ответила Сьюзен. — Меня прислал Андрей. Идемте.  
— Зачем?  
— Так надо. Вы отравились.  
— Не помню, — мама смотрела на нее, как потерявшийся ребенок. — Я ничего не помню. Вы ведь не считаете меня сумасшедшей? Какое сегодня число?  
— Первое июня.  
Сьюзен уложила покорную и тихую маму на постель и почувствовала, как в ней что-то сломалось. Она с трудом заставила себя встать и пойти в гостиную к телефону. Папа терпеть не мог сенсорные панели и по старинке хранил всю важную информацию в записных книжках. Где же… вот, потрепанная, в кожаной обложке. Сначала она набрала «Скорую помощь» и маминого врача. Женщина, сорок пять лет, отравление нейроаминазином. Да, желудок промыли. Карету обещали прислать в течение десяти минут. До деканата военной академии дозвонилась подозрительно быстро.  
— Ганя, — Сьюзен старалась говорить спокойно, но голос предательски дрожал. — Гань, мама…  
— Еду.  
Говорить с отцом было тяжелее всего. Даже через трубку она чувствовала его растерянность и досаду.  
— Позвони ее куратору, — наконец сказал папа. — Это его дело.  
Бестеру? Приглашать домой эту падаль? Но если не соблюдать их правила, потом проблем не оберешься. Телепат приехал ровно через десять минут, прилизанный и, как всегда, в черно-коричневом. Как будто и не было этих десяти лет.  
— Четвертый раз за этот год. Госпожа Иванова… у себя?  
Сьюзен кивнула. Она словно отупела и ничего не чувствовала.  
— Вы убрали бы, — Бестер указал носком туфли на лилии, которые так и валялись на пороге. — Врачи скоро будут.  
Сьюзен с трудом удержалась от вопроса, какого центаврианского черта ей указывают, что делать. Пусть у себя в Пси-корпусе распоряжается.  
— Посмотрим, посмотрим. Да, печально. Скоро должны быть ваши.  
— Я не оставлю вас рядом с мамой.  
_«Панна,— зазвучал в ее голове противный,механический голос, — вы ничем не сможете помочь своей матушке. Предоставьте ее мне»._  
Папа и Ганька примчались через десять минут, а врачей все не было. А там за стеной эта подлюка что-то делала с мамой.  
— Дело плохо, — от Бестера за милю несло фальшивым сочувствием. — Крайнее истощение нервной системы, необратимые изменения в мозге…  
— Хотите сказать, — Ганька смотрел куда-то поверх головы пси-копа, — мама тронулась умом?  
— Я хочу сказать, что без надлежащего ухода она умрет очень быстро. А вот и врачи…  
Бригада медиков как будто давно понимала друг друга без слов. Бестер говорил еще что-то, убеждал отца и Ганю. Сьюзен не слушала, она изо всех сил пыталась ничего не чувствовать и не думать. Получалось плохо. Почему возятся так долго?  
— Скажите спасибо вашей панночке, — рослый бородач доктор деликатно не заметил, как папа сунул ему пятьсот кредитов в карман. — Кабы не она, пришлось бы вызывать труповозку. Всего хорошего.  
— Нет, господин Иванов, правда, подумайте. В Пясично у нас есть клиника с хорошим уходом и врачами.  
— Сколько мы вам должны?  
— Не стоит, это моя работа. Как говорится, служить и защищать.  
Сволочь! Ну да, конечно, станет пси-коп вот просто так заниматься бывшей военной! Наверняка ведь…  
_— Панна, вы так плохо обо мне думаете, что я даже не оскорблен._  
Когда дверь захлопнулась, Сьюзен поняла, что снова может дышать и даже никого не угробит.  
— Папа, — как всегда, Ганька сорвал с языка слова. — Где Гражина, и почему мама осталась одна?  
— Пани Гражина оказалась мошенницей и теперь сидит в окружной тюрьме. Денег на квалифицированную сиделку у нас нет, а пускать в дом девицу без рекомендаций, чтобы однажды проснуться с ножом в сердце... Не дождетесь.  
Обычно Сьюзен не лазила в мысли отца, где было черным-черно от тоски и отчаяния, но сегодня просто не успела. «Господи Боже, скорее бы она умерла и перестала мучить себя и нас, сил моих больше нет, скорее, скорей. Мне проблемы не нужны». Ни говоря ни слова, Ганька встал точно между ними. Брат боялся, что начнется драка и кого-то вынесут вперед ногами.  
— Значит, — как бы между делом поинтересовалась Сьюзен, — деньги на клинику есть? Кто хочет делать — делает, кто не хочет — ищет причину.  
— Сюзанна, — отец отвел глаза, — я делаю то, что должен. По отношению к тебе, маме и Гане. Оставить маму здесь — значит сделать только хуже. Это единственный выход. Черт, будь у нас разумная альтернатива… Но ее нет. Разговор закончен.  
Сьюзен громко хлопнула дверью, аж стекло зазвенело. Она зашла в комнату мамы, где теперь пахло лекарствами, хоть воздух виброножом режь. Намешала себе «Коктейль Молотова» и не раздеваясь рухнула на софу.  
Сначала она честно пыталась заснуть, а потом считать драконов, но в глаза лезло такое, что проще было устроиться на подоконнике и ждать утра. Ничего у отца не выйдет без их согласия. Или выйдет? Дураку понятно, что маму в клинике угробят.  
Утром сонный Ганька едва не спалил кофемашину.  
— Ты как?  
— Не спрашивай. Я вчера дал деру из общаги. Может, тебе лучше не ехать?  
— Забыл, кто я? — привычно огрызнулась Сьюзен. — Так я напомню.  
— Прекратите собачиться, — отец вошел в кухню; от него пахло приторно-сладким лосьоном для бритья. — Едем. И нечего на меня так смотреть, с мамой посидит соседка.  
***  
Клиника Пси-корпуса располагалась в здании, которое до отвращения напоминало дворец великого князя Константина Павловича. Здоровенный желтый особняк, парк и озеро рядом с ним не вызывали у Сьюзен добрых чувств. А еще ее мутило от быстрой езды. У кованых ворот (так и хотелось сказать «у ограждения из колючей проволоки») их встретила высокая женщина в кожаных перчатках и белом халате.  
— Меня зовут Евгения Михайловна, — она превосходно говорила по-русски и пожала папе руку. — От души вам сочувствую. Полагаю, это Ганя и Сьюзен. Должно быть, вы хотите посмотреть санаторий?  
— Нам сказали, — начала Сьюзен без всякого почтения, — что у вас клиника…  
В памяти сам собой всплыл фильм с гениальным Хопкинсом. Интересно, достаточно ли в среднем пси-копе яда, чтобы отравить психиатра-людоеда?  
— Сьюзен, — Евгения Михайловна смотрела на нее с выражением дежурного сочувствия и укоризны, — мы всего лишь выполняем свои обязанности.  
Да, конечно, все они так говорят!  
— А кто тогда сторожит сторожей? Уйдите из моей головы.  
— Сюзанна, — папа сжал ее плечо, — сейчас же возьми себя в руки.  
Ганька закатил глаза. Сколько Сьюзен себя помнила, брат предпочитал не высовываться и делать все молча, как ему надо.  
— Господин Иванов, я не обижаюсь, — Евгения Михайловна открыла калитку и пропустила их. — Предубеждение вообще самая естественная вещь для человека. Особенно когда тебе шестнадцать. Взрослые кажутся либо лицемерами, либо идиотами. Синдром Холдена Колфилда.  
— А что потом?  
Почему-то пси-докторша вызывала у нее безотчетную симпатию. Она походила на жену дяди Йоселя и тетю Фиру, которая теперь преподавала в академии Генштаба.  
— А в тридцать шесть ты понимаешь, что, по большому счету, взрослых не существует. С чего бы вы хотели начать осмотр?  
Сьюзен покоробило: нашла музей. А в роли экспонатов пациенты.  
— Расскажите, — Ганька взял Сьюзен за руку, — как вы их лечите.  
— Я не могу, — они зашли в вылизанное до блеска фойе, — раскрыть врачебную тайну. Скажу лишь, что мы заботимся о наших пациентах по мере сил. Что бы ни говорили британские ученые, но телепатический дар — это предельно развитая базовая надстройка психики и очень нежный инструмент. Но люди не умеют жалеть не то что окружающих — себя.  
— И почему же большинство ваших пациентов оказывается у вас? Их тоже никто не жалел?  
Сьюзен думала, что ей нагрубят и отправят в машину, но, видно, Евгения Михайловна привыкла к чужим закидонам.  
— А еще люди не выносят чужаков и тех, кто хоть как-то отличается от них. Ксенофобия, как и инстинкт самосохранения, в равной степени присущ всем людям с первобытных времен. В каждом из нас сидит обезьяна, но кто-то держит свою на жестком поводке и строгом ошейнике, а кто-то дает волю инстинктам. За тридцать с лишним лет работы я поняла одно: цивилизованность вообще очень хрупкая штука. Как и человеческая любовь.  
— Как и телепатический дар?  
Наверняка Сьюзен сегодня ждет серьезный разговор с отцом. Постойте, вот эта холеная дама что, работает здесь больше тридцати лет?  
— И да, и нет, — Евгения Михайловна искренне, по-настоящему улыбнулась. — Телепатом может быть один из тысячи, но человек должен оставаться человеком, а не свиньей. Независимо от того, стоит за ним Пси-корпус или нет. Полагаю, начать следует с отделения неврозов. Прошу простить мое занудство, временами я слишком много болтаю.  
Через два часа у Сьюзен голова пухла. Врачи, пациенты, все такие чистые, сытые и ухоженные, слились перед глазами в одну бесконечную круговерть. Она старалась закрыться, но чужое отчаяние и растерянность были слишком сильными. Все эти люди никому не нужны, ни родным, ни Земному Альянсу, ни Пси-корпусу, который выбросил их, как сломанные игрушки. Наконец, Евгения Михайловна разрешила им погулять по территории, и Сьюзен был рада убраться подальше от не в меру проницательного взгляда. Она шла, куда глаза глядят, не обращая внимания на указатели. Черт, у них на газонах операции проводить можно. Наверняка в озере еще и кувшинки растут!  
— И куда меня занесло?  
Под широким, раскидистым тисом она увидела скамейку. Мечта идиота, честное слово. Сесть, выкинуть из головы мусор и сообразить, куда идти и что делать. Надо было не ерепениться и взять у докторши карту, но после драки кулаками не машут. Медитируй теперь над собственной дурью и… Позади раздался сухой треск, как будто кто-то ломился через бурелом.  
Худой рыжий парень в любом другом месте… Хотя, какое к черту другое место! Нормальные люди не носятся нагишом на четвереньках, отклячив зад, и не зажимают между зубов палку. Сьюзен молилась, чтобы ее не заметили, но Господь сегодня страдал тугоухостью. Парень звонко залаял и помчался к ней. Надо же так влипнуть, вокруг ни души. Ори, не ори, никто не услышит. Что делать?  
— Гав! — парень шлепнулся на задницу и преданно посмотрел ей в глаза. — Гав!  
— И что от меня хочешь?  
Рыжий заскулил, подполз ближе и протянул ей левую руку. Или лапу? У Сьюзен перед глазами замелькали картинки: вот палата, белая, чистая, вот медсестра с лекарствами, вот парк, где так много деревьев и белок… почему так больно и до ногтя не дотронешься? Собака, которая считала себя человеком, человек, который думал о себе, как о собаке… все это перемещалось в ее несчастной голове. Но в опасности Сьюзен всегда неплохо соображала и сумела заткнуть подступающую панику. Этот несчастный такая же жертва, как и мама.  
— Так ты хочешь, чтобы я вытащила тебе занозу?  
Сьюзен крепко взяла маленькую ладонь, похожую на птичью лапку. Заноза действительно сидела глубоко и успела загноиться. Ну и положение, даже обеззаразить нечем, у нее только шпильки, вибронож и зажигалка… А это решение, в какой-то военной повести медсестра так и сделала. Сьюзен вытащила из пучка шпильку и провела пламенем по железке.  
— Тихо, тихо, — рыжий попытался вырваться, но не тут-то было. — Все будет хорошо. Потерпи, сейчас станет легче.  
От громкого визга у Сьюзен едва не лопнули барабанные перепонки, но занозу она вытащила. Парень плакал и тыкался носом ей под локоть. Сьюзен только теперь заметила крупные веснушки и доверчивые, как у ребенка, голубые глаза.  
— Прости, пожалуйста, скоро все пройдет, — Сьюзен не знала, что делать дальше и почесала своего «пациента» за ухом.  
К тому, что произошло дальше, она оказалась не готова. Перед ее глазами мелькали обрывки мыслей и чувств, а затем рыжий мысленно заговорил.  
_— А ты можешь сделать так, чтобы голоса в голове замолчали?  
— Разве вам не дают лекарства… чтобы вы не слышали голосов?  
— Нет, нет, нет! Из-за таблеток они поют, как птицы, как много, много птиц._  
Сьюзен ничего не могла сделать, только успокаивающе гладила его по волосам. Дышать было больно, сердце колотилось где-то в горле, а мир расплывался, как изображение на мониторе с битыми пикселями. Капля обожгла ладонь, и больше она не смогла себя сдерживать.  
— Фашисты, какие же они фашисты! — слезы катились по щекам. — Ненавижу!  
Рыжик затих и попытался сделать вид, что он всего лишь маленькая собака. Значит, вот это они творят с людьми?  
— Они творят и не такое. Бедный Ванечка.  
Пани Монике и Брагинскому следовало написать заявления об уходе и съесть свою парадную форму. Уж на что они были признанными мастерами появляться внезапно, но пси-докторша оставила их далеко позади. Евгения Михайловна достала пистолет с лекарством и вколола в предплечье рыжему. Сьюзен попыталась сбежать, но ей не дали.  
— Это легкое снотворное, не нейролептик. А вам надо успокоиться. В таком состоянии вы кого угодно вынесете вперед ногами.  
— Успокоиться? — Сьюзен почувствовала, что у нее лопнуло терпение. — Вот после этого? Да не пошли бы вы, доктор, вместе со всем своим пси-корпусом!  
— Я там была и не один раз. Скажу честно, не понравилось. То, что вы видите, — это результат проекта «Заимствование». Вернее, его последствия.  
— Что за проект?  
На ум приходил только Пратчетт и дурная привычка матушки Ветровоск шляться по чужим телам. Да кто знает, до чего эти извращенцы додумались?  
— Около двенадцати лет назад Пси-корпус занимался исследованием психической совместимости людей и животных. Правительство в очередной раз хотело получить идеального шпиона и солдата, а в результате — полтора десятка инвалидов и сумасшедших. С последствиями, как всегда, пришлось разбираться нам. Кого-то мы вытянули, кого-то нет… Ванечке не повезло вдвойне. Его пса застрелили. Разумеется, мы не теряем надежды, но…  
У Сьюзен в голове точно тумблером щелкнуло.  
— А кто был куратором проекта? — она знала, какой ответ услышит.  
— Профессор Дятлов. Умойтесь. А я займусь Ваней.  
Вода охладила гудящую голову, и к Сьюзен вернулась способность думать больше чем на три шага вперед. Разумеется, у нее возникли вопросы.  
— Зачем вы мне все это рассказываете?  
Евгения Михайловна возилась с Иваном и, казалось, ни на что другое не обращала внимания.  
— Право на информацию — священное право каждого человека. Также, как и на защиту чести и достоинства.  
— А вы не боитесь, что ваши свернут вам шею?  
Пожалуй, Евгения Михайловна была первым телепатом, которого было за что уважать.  
— Для начала пусть найдут, — доктор сняла халат и укрыла им Ваню, — того, кто будет разгребать последствия их очередного микросоциального эксперимента. Думаю, нам следует пройтись.  
Сьюзен покорно пошла за ней вдоль берега, а затем свернула по тропинке в тенистую дубовую рощу.  
— Люди во все времена не выносили тех, кто чем-то от них отличается. Впрочем, не буду пересказывать вам всю мировую историю. Януш Брагинский справится с этим намного лучше. Но у тех, кто отличается, не так уж много выходов: погибнуть, мимикрировать или установить свои правила.  
Как будто Сьюзен этого не знала!  
— Значит, Пси-корпус хочет установить свои правила и заставить весь мир плясать под свою дуду?  
— Сьюзен, в войне побеждает тот полководец, который знает, когда лучше замаскироваться, а когда давать открытый бой. Меняется техника, но цель всегда величина константная.  
Никогда прежде Сьюзен не чувствовала себя такой дурой. Ей только что сказали, что корпус…  
— Всего лишь легализовал себя и сменил вывеску, когда скрываться стало невозможно.  
— Зачем вы мне все это говорите?  
— Кажется, вы собрались вынести моего работодателя вперед ногами? — Евгения Михайловна сняла перчатки. — Вот и изучайте его методы и цели. Душеполезно, знаете ли. А теперь давайте поговорим серьезно. Я могу вам помочь.  
— Вы можете вылечить маму?  
Потребуй Евгения Михайловна продать в обмен на мамино выздоровление душу, Сьюзен не колеблясь раскорябала бы палец и поставила подпись, где надо.  
— Я не даю невыполнимых обещаний. Но помочь вам спрятаться я могу. Десять лет назад ваша мама заключила сделку. Свою жизнь в обмен на то, что ее детей не тронут.  
— Так вы знаете, кто я?  
Ну вот, сейчас ее заберут и промоют мозги. Поучительный финал для доверчивых идиотов.  
— Сьюзен, все родители, так или иначе, промывают детям мозги. Ян Амос Коменский называл это воспитанием и образованием. Не думайте о людях слишком уж плохо. То, что вы… аж светитесь, заметно любому, кто умеет полагаться на свой разум, а не на сканеры и технику.  
— И чем мне это грозит?  
— Ничем хорошим. Телепат, который не владеет своими способностями, рано или поздно сходит с ума или… не возвращается. Наше отделение «унесенных» вы видели. Предупреждаю сразу, от дара невозможно избавиться. Но голоса станут тише, обещаю.  
— А вам от этого какая выгода?  
— Как вам сказать… только сумасшедшие постигают Его замысел полностью. Я не люблю, когда ломают и унижают людей. И я надеюсь, что до того момента, когда Пси-корпус сам себя похоронит, осталось недолго. Единственное, о чем я прошу, — оказать в нужный момент мне или… тому, кто к вам придет, маленькую услугу. Думаю, это достаточная плата.  
Сьюзен ощутила даже не отголосок, а тень чужой дистиллированной ненависти и желания закопать всю эту богадельню.  
— Я согласна.  
— Тогда давайте руку и смотрите мне в глаза. Не моргайте.  
Сьюзен смотрела в спокойные зеленоватые глаза, и ей казалось, что она тонет в море, чистом и светлом от яркого солнца.  
— Так это были вы? В Санкт-Петербурге, десять лет назад.  
— А что изменит мой ответ? Идемте, наверняка нас обыскались. Ваш брат так точно. И еще кое-что: не давайте другому телепату себя сканировать. С вами свяжутся, когда придет время.  
Ганька ни о чем ее не спрашивал, только обнял так, что косточки хрустнули, и сидел с ней рядом, пока не уснула. Чужие голоса и впрямь почти смолкли.

На понедельник им перенесли экзамен у пани Моники, и все воскресенье она провела в обнимку с конспектами и учебниками. Суета и вечная экзаменационная неразбериха так затянули, что очнулась она только через две недели в инфотеке.  
— Иванова, — Оля Вышневская трясла ее за плечо, — тебя в учебную часть, по личному делу.  
И что на этот раз? Но когда Сьюзен увидела папу с траурной повязкой на форме, все вопросы отпали сами собой. Внутри стало пусто и тускло, а Сьюзен даже плакать не могла.  
— Мои соболезнования, — Брагинский поставил свою подпись под приказом. — Это страшная потеря.  
Во флаере Сьюзен все же задала вопрос:  
— Как?  
— Осколок зеркала. И записка. «Это единственный выход».  
Кажется, их кто-то проклял. Не важно, все не важно. Мамы больше нет.  
Дома пахло лекарствами, нитроформалином и смертью. Приехали из Пушкина дядя Йосель с женой и тетя Фира, еще какие-то люди. Сьюзен все делала, как в тумане, и ни с кем не спорила. Пустота внутри покрылась коркой льда. В крематории она старалась не смотреть на заваленный горой цветов дубовый ящик. Там лежала мертвая и размалеванная, как кукла, чужая женщина, а не их с Ганькой мама. Когда Сьюзен увидела Бестера с венком черно-бордовых роз, ей захотелось завыть.  
— Эти розы напоминают мне потерянные души, как и блаженной памяти Софию, которая теперь пребывает в лучшем из миров. Я знал покойную. Она была прекрасной женой и матерью своим детям.  
Впервые в жизни Сьюзен хотела убить с такой неотвязной страстью. В ушах звенело от ярости, и только память о том, что за эту падаль дадут, как за человека, удержала ее от решительных действий. После панихиды она выскользнула на улицу.  
— Хочешь, я его отравлю или набью ему морду? Старый добрый полоний… или попросить у Лекса Лютера криптонит?  
Ганька стащил у тети ее длинные дамские сигареты и теперь курил на крыльце.  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы он сдох, — Сьюзен что есть силы ударила по облицовочному кирпичу и ободрала костяшки в кровь. — Я хочу, чтобы он страдал, чтобы мучился от этих чертовых лекарств так же, как и мама. И чтобы в конце его даже в Шеол не взяли!  
От громкого воя противовоздушной тревоги едва не вылетели стекла. Минуточку, в старушке Европе уже двести с лишним лет никто ни с кем не воюет! Это что за дичь?  
Когда по громкой связи объявили о начале войны с Минбаром, начавшейся из-за преступной халатности капитана Янковского, Сьюзен сначала не поверила. Это чья-то дебильная шутка. Но когда в новостях показали запись боя «Прометея» и тяжелого инопланетного крейсера, стало понятно, что шуточки кончились. Минбарцы не требовали сдаться.  
— Папа, хватит! — Ганька двумя пальцами придерживал сумку. — Ты меня своими стонами не проймешь. Напоминаю для ядерщиков и пацифистов: я военнообязанный.  
— Молоко еще на губах не обсохло на войну идти. Не понимаю, если есть бронь…  
— Папа, приди в себя. Ты видел, какие у этих костяных голов крейсера. Если мы ничего не предпримем, они будут здесь самое большее через полгода. Не думаю, что они будут распевать под нашими окнами рождественские гимны.  
Сьюзен хотелось съездить по мозгам этим бешеным придуркам, но она ушла к себе, хлопнув дверью. Дураку понятно, что Ганька бежит от горя, что папа не хочет его от себя отпускать. Под утро брат прокрался в ее комнату, поцеловал ее в щеку и ушел на войну. 

_2248 год. Земля. Санкт-Петербург. Конец августа – начало сентября._  
Год назад на Ганьку пришла похоронка. «Ваш сын и брат героически погиб во время выполнения боевого задания». Отец тогда три дня пил по-черному, а сама Сьюзен с трудом отсидела шиву — семь дней поминок. Ей казалось, что все вокруг ненастоящее, что она проснется, и кошмар, как всегда, уйдет. Но реальность не спешила подстраиваться под чужие ожидания, а пустота внутри стала еще больше и холоднее. Дико говорить о брате «блаженной памяти Гавриил», но пришлось научиться. Теперь дома назревал скандал. Впрочем, он мерк на фоне грядущего и неминуемого армагеддона с костяной головой.  
— Это что?  
Отец расхаживал по комнате строевым шагом и говорил с ней, как прокурор с преступницей. Вернее, пытался — за прошедшие два года он сильно сдал.  
— Приглашение в академию военно-космических сил США, папа. Программа обмена с нашим университетом.  
Спасибо Брагинскому, который помог со стипендией, составлением портфолио и с экзаменом по английскому языку. Поступать в Европе Сьюзен не решилась, у отца связи во всех университетах и длинные руки. Другое дело Штаты или Япония. Космическое строительство у них даже сейчас на высоте, а блат не настолько важен.  
— Сюзанна, у тебя блестящие способности к математике. Я не разрешаю тебе…  
И кого они сделали счастливее? Математические абстракции не панацея от всех бед. А у отца просто маниакальное желание контролировать все вокруг себя.  
— Папа, сегодня тридцатое августа. Больше мне твое разрешение не требуется.  
— Господи, ты наказал меня моими детьми! Дурочка, ты не понимаешь, что наше правительство смотрит на солдат и офицеров как на пушечное мясо? Да уже целое поколение смолотили в пыль! Я уже потерял сына, и я не позволю тебе….  
— Ты не позволишь, — Сьюзен взяла приглашение и улыбнулась. — Скажи, папа, а ты только со своими детьми воевать смелый? Где ты был, когда едва не забрали маму, когда костеголовые громили наши колонии? Ты сидел у себя в лаборатории.  
— Потому что я делал то, что должен.  
— Если бы ты делал то, что должен, то мама бы осталась жива. Знаешь, папа, ты привык к тому, что рядом с тобой все время находится кто-то сильный и решает твои проблемы. И сейчас ты боишься остаться один.  
— Сюзанна, ты нездорова. Прекрати истерику. Тебе надо лечить нервы.  
Замечательно, она теперь истеричка. Да пошло все лесом через Республику Центавр!  
— О нет, — с безжалостной прямотой продолжила Сьюзен. — Я абсолютно нормальна. Скажи, ведь пани Гражина не была воровкой? Ты просто ее уволил. Тебе ведь были не нужны проблемы, а проблемой оказалась мама. Я права?  
Щеку ужалила пощечина, торопливая, а потому втройне обидная для самолюбия. Все, теперь возврата нет. Никто не смеет поднимать на нее руку, даже родной отец. Сьюзен внезапно поняла, что случайно угодила в самое больное место.  
— Не думал, что вырастил такую неблагодарную дочь. Значит, так, меня отцом не называешь. Уйди из моей квартиры.  
Мама бы не одобрила этого свинства, но ее и Ганьки не было в живых, а Сьюзен слишком привыкла рассчитывать на себя и не слушать, что болтают другие.  
— С радостью, — выплюнула Сьюзен. — Счастливо оставаться, господин Иванов! Шлите письма с пси-копами!  
Как хорошо, что она подготовилась заранее. В сумке у нее лежала смена белья, три тысячи кредитов на первое время и билет до Такомы. Придется где-то переночевать два дня и обналичить стипендиальный счет, последнее время магазины принимают к оплате только наличные.  
Проклятые минбарцы, такими темпами скоро по всему миру введут карточки на хлеб, лекарства… и даже туалетную бумагу. Стоп, а ведь тетя Фира наверняка дома. У нее квартира на Площади Восстания, двадцать минут быстрым шагом. Ощущение того, что за ней кто-то следит, Сьюзен списала на разыгравшуюся паранойю. В аптеке она купила маскировочный пластырь. Не хватало еще прийти к тете со следами «леща».  
— Ты поругалась с отцом, — заявила тетя с порога, — у тебя на лице все написано.  
— Тетя, а можно чаю?  
— Проходи, горе. — Тетя Фира поправила тюрбан на голове. — А то как не родная. Где чистое белье, ты знаешь. Рассказывай.  
— Я уезжаю. В Штаты. По обмену.  
За миллионы километров от Земли в мучениях умирали ее соотечественники и просто хорошие люди. Могла ли она остаться в стороне и отсиживаться?  
— Детка, — тетя плеснула в чашку кипятку, — а ты уверена, что это хороший выбор? У японцев потише и проверок почти нет. Эти сволочи из Пси-корпуса запретили даже П-1 служить в армии, слишком ценные. Тем более, никто не знает, что будет завтра. Может, минбарцы припрутся, и будет нам Рагнарёк. Они тупо давят нас силой и количеством. А у тебя летной практики — как у кадета-третьекурсника. Сегодня пришел приказ. Мы и их мобилизуем.  
— На фронтах такой кошмар?  
Значит, по ящику, как всегда, врут и не краснеют?  
— Не хочу тебя пугать, но у Земного Альянса ни одной победы, ни одного договора. Нас поддерживают только нарны — до тех пор, пока мы можем платить. Потери среди личного состава катастрофические. А костеголовым хоть бы хны. У нас в штабе над каждым планом пьют, не чокаясь.  
Говорят, можно сбежать от жизни, но не от смерти. Но Сьюзен даже не думала убегать. Смысл уносить ноги, если ты от рождения уже там?  
— Армия — это отличный социальный лифт. Я знаю, что я могу, и я это сделаю. Тетя Фира, я не хочу жить в вечном страхе. Таким, как я, остается либо прогибаться под чужие правила, либо прогибать их под себя. А кроме того… эти милые люди из Пси-корпуса пока не суются в дальний космос. Кишка тонка, и конкурентов боятся.  
— Благослови Господь твою русскую безбашенность и еврейскую практичность. Вот что... — тетя открыла буфет и помянула свой склероз. — Mon general, сходи-ка за хлебом. Деньги в вазе.  
В супермаркете у полки с хлебом она почувствовала, как в спину тычется бластер.  
— Вам нужны деньги?  
В последнее время в городе часто случались такие ограбления. Люди считали, что война все спишет.  
— Не оборачивайся. Передай.  
В ее руке оказалась кристаллическая флэшка. Что еще за шпионские игры?  
— Доктор Исаева просила. Через полчаса, в кафе «У Гальперина». Пароль — белая ладья. Отзыв — слон.  
Обещала — надо выполнять. Сьюзен не хотела думать о том, во что впутывается, но, как говорила мама, уговор дороже денег. Пока она нашла эту кафешку, пока сделала заказ и устроилась за черно-белым столиком, прошло сорок пять минут.  
— Спорим, что я возьму победу в дебюте за восемь ходов?  
Хвастунов и зазнаек Сьюзен не любила чуть меньше, чем пси-копов.  
— Спорим, — ответила она, не поднимая головы, — что я наваляю вам по шее, если вы не уберетесь со скоростью света?  
— Сударыня, мне так нравится ваша белая ладья, что я просто не могу удержаться.  
Сьюзан показалось, что ее ударили по башке бейсбольной битой. Напротив нее сидел невысокий, темноволосый человек в черно-белой военной форме и берете. Кажется, кто-то подвинулся умом. Либо попал в третьеразрядное аниме.  
— Меняю ладью на слона. Выход, — она положила рядом с чашкой флэшкуи указала на подсобку, — там.  
Разумеется, через три минуты в многострадальную кафешку вломились пси-полицейские. Сьюзен поморщилась: за минувшие годы вездесущие черномордые успели залюбить ее, что называется, до смерти. Но когда она увидела высокого, похожего на Тургенева мужика с бультерьером, в ней поднялась такая волна ненависти и ярости, что в зале выбило все энергосберегающие лампочки. Перепуганные посетители и официанты попрятались под столами.  
— Профессор Дятлов, мистер Бестер, вы не представляете, как я рада вас видеть.  
Профессор попытался сделать вид, что не знает ее. Интересно, что заменяет психопатам совесть и снились ли этому старому эстету замученные дети и животные?  
— Госпожа Иванова, — Бестер отмахнулся от нее, как от назойливой мухи, — идите домой, мы тут опасных преступников ловим.  
— А скажите, — нежно прошептала Сьюзен и на всякий случай перехватила вилку поудобнее, — ваш эксперимент по заимствованию увенчался успехом? Какой уровень был у этого несчастного? Пятый, шестой? А его мать вообще знает, что сделали с ее ребенком? Или вы промываете родителям мозги?  
Половину того, что Сьюзен наговорила, хватило бы на допрос с пристрастием. И даже лучший во всем Питере бесстыжий адвокат Мазовский не вытащил бы ее из застенков. Но ей было хорошо, сердце ее пело, а тонкая, птичья шея Бестера с такого расстояния казалась такой соблазнительной и хрупкой… Впервые за долгое время она чувствовала себя правой и от этого прибавлялось сил.  
— Кажется, ваш отец прав и вы не в своем уме.  
Отец связался с этими? Его половые трудности. Сейчас Сьюзен казалось, будто за ее плечами стоял весь мир и мама с Ганькой в придачу.  
— Ты ничего не сможешь мне сделать, крыса тыловая. Ничего, слышишь! Берегись! — два дюжих вышибалы взяли ее под руки и потащили к выходу из зала. — Однажды я до тебя доберусь, Альфред Бестер! Ты мне теперь должен, а размер долга я буду определять сама. Тебя ждут очень веселые кошмары, не сомневайся!  
Охранники смотрели на нее, как на помешанную, а затем безупречно вежливый хозяин вынес на улицу сдачу.  
— Оставьте себе. На чай вашим мальчикам и девочкам.  
Она улыбалась и наслаждалась ощущением веселой злости. Сьюзен не привыкла бросать слов на ветер и собиралась сдержать свое обещание. Как назло, хлеба не оказалось в трех ближайших магазинах, пришлось бежать до булочной на Дворцовой Площади, которую затянули маскировочной сетью. Видно, дело и вправду дрянь.  
И каково же было ее удивление, когда дома, в хлебнице, она обнаружила две буханки свежего хлеба.  
— Тетя Фира, может, гренки сделаем? Ой…  
Сьюзен уронила челюсть во второй раз за этот вечер. Интересно, что такого тетя намешала в старую добрую иранскую хну, если вместо честного рыжего получился цвет бешеной елки?  
— Ну, передержал человек, с кем не бывает. Давай лучше котлеты сделаем.  
Утром, в «Известиях» на первой полосе шла статья о том, что кто-то порубил в капусту профессора Родиона Дятлова и серьезно ранил Альфреда Бестера. Генеральный прокурор обещал провести расследование, но за официальными словами угадывалась насмешка. Видно, Пси-корпус задолбал по самое не хочу слишком многих. Как ни крути, царский подарок на день рождения.  
— Береги себя, — у таможенного контроля тетя Фира не выдержала и поцеловала ее. — Пиши и не забывай срывать гешефт.  
В самолете Сьюзен заняла место у окошка и вызвала на экран электронной книжки «Бойню номер пять». Рейс летел полупустой, но так даже лучше, слишком многое ей требовалось обдумать.  
— Свободно?  
Напротив нее стоял невысокий жилистый азиат. Замечательно, сегодня она летит не с кем-нибудь, а с самим Чжугэ Ляном. А что дальше, песни и пляски Всадников Апокалипсиса? Мертвые телепаты с косами вдоль дорог?  
— Садитесь.  
Интересно, это пластический грим или… Стюардессы привычно затрещали о мерах безопасности и запасных выходах.  
— Маскировочная сеть. Вы выиграли мне десять минут, а это дорого стоит. Спасибо.  
— Не стоит благодарности.  
— Ваше выступление было на редкость экспрессивным. По-моему, в вас, Иванова-сан, пропадает великая характерная актриса.  
Сьюзен почувствовала, что краснеет. Нашел время для комплиментов. Тоже мне, deus ex machina.  
— А вы, разумеется, прониклись и не смогли пройти мимо?  
— Я не люблю, когда хорошим людям делают так больно и когда меня пытаются убить. Так что наши цели совпали.  
Самолет оторвался от земли. Интересно начинается полет в новую жизнь. Если она вообще состоится.  
— И куда вы летите?  
— Дальше, чем вы. В Висконсин, ловить рыбку в мутной воде. Разрешите дать вам совет? Мало изучить и понять своего врага. Изучайте себя и свою душу, пока можете, свои достоинства, свои слабости. Месть — это блюдо, которое надлежит подавать холодным.  
— А вы можете научить меня правильно готовить?  
— Если дама желает, — ее попутчик расстегнул посадочный ремень, — то как я могу отказать?  
— Дама желает, — решительно ответила Сьюзен. — Но если в следующий раз меня попытаются пристрелить, то я могу повести себя неадекватно. Я… в общем, я просто хочу закопать эту сволочь.  
Будь что будет. В конце концов, не имеет значения, сколько человек с тобой согласны: тысяча или один. Не важно, кто начал эту войну. Важно, кто закончит, и кто улыбнется последним перед тем, как сделает контрольный выстрел в голову своего врага.


End file.
